Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An eye-mountable device may be configured to monitor health-related information based on at least one analyte detected in a tear film of a user wearing the eye-mountable device. For example, the eye-mountable device may be in the form of a contact lens that includes a sensor configured to detect the at least one analyte (e.g., glucose). The eye-mountable device may also be configured to monitor various other types of health-related information.